Italy's Smile
by Moonlight Mile
Summary: Another GerIta ficlet, vaguely sequel-ish to "Germany Bares His Heart, But Gets Friend-Zoned" and immediately follows the cliffhanger at the end of Buon San Valentino. Get ready fluff and DIABEETUS.


**Italy's Smile**

Author's Notes: Another GerIta fic, sort of sequel-ish to "Germany Bares His Heart, But Gets Friend-Zoned" fic, post-Buon San Valentino. Obligatory disclaimer—I don't own Hetalia, and I am not making monies off of this fan work!

Rating: SO FLUFFY I COULD DIE

Characters: Germany/Italy, mentions of HRE and Chibitalia.

GET READY FOR THE SAP.

"Germany! Germany! Are you okay?"

Italy was shaking, and tears clung to his eyelashes, threatening to spill over at any moment. It had been a very traumatizing, very troubling kind of day.

Germany had been acting so strangely, and it unnerved the little Italian. Italy thought he must have done something wrong to be receiving such frightening and odd treatment. He tried apologizing at first, the wheels in his head rotating at record speed, trying to think of the right thing to apologize about. The recent blunders were practically impossible to number: he took a siesta while he was supposed to be working with Germany. He made a mess in Germany's kitchen cooking surprise pasta for him. He doodled with a felt-tip marker on…well, a lot of things…

But then Germany produced a tomato ring out of nowhere. The wheels in Italy's head, powered by an imaginary, over-tired mouse, screeched to a halt.

_Wait wait wait… what's going on?_ Italy had thought mere moments ago. _Wh-what is Germany saying?_

Italy made the weak attempt to speak and apologize. How could he accept Germany's feelings when they fell upon him so suddenly?

"Uh… Germany… I appreciate your feelings, but really…"

It wasn't that Italy had never had any thoughts about Germany or anything, but… Germany making a proposal right here, right now, right in Italy's face with no warning…

_And I can't… I can't… I promised him I would wait!_

"A-are you crying, Italy?"

"WAHHHHH!"

The next moments were filled with Italy's attempts to gently apologize to Germany while Germany clumsily mopped up Italy's tears.

But right now…

Right now, Germany wasn't fumbling with words, wasn't trying to clasp Italy in his too-tight embraces, wasn't yelling in scary German…

Right now, Germany's eyes were glazed over with a far-away look as if he was looking at Italy but not really…

"Germany! Germany! Germanyyyyyy!"

Germany could hear Italy's cries faintly, but his attention was fixed upon… a dream?

_I've never daydreamed before like this_, Germany thought idly as visions and sounds flooded his senses. His body, he knew, was frozen was hit with a barrage of what he realized, now, was a memory he never knew he had…

A little girl stood in a field before him. She wore a pretty little green dress with a pretty little apron and a delicate lacy bandana atop her sweet little head. She was picking flowers. She put one up in her hair—Germany's breath hitched when he realized the little girl had Italy's wild curl—and she offered a fragrant bouquet to him…

_Chibitalia…_

Germany felt his heart drop into his stomach and leap back up into his throat. He took an unsteady step backward, away from Italy, and tumbled into his empty chair.

"Germany! Germany!"

Italy continued to cry and rushed to his side. Germany was only vaguely aware Italy was there beside him as memories of his forgotten past rushed to greet him, embracing his mind like a long-lost lover…

"_I-Italy…um… w-would you teach me…how to paint…?"_

"_Italy, won't you become the Roman Empire with me?"_

"_Grandpa had scars all over, and they always looked so painful. I don't want to see you like that, I don't! Don't become the Roman Empire; I like you best the way you are!"_

"_I've no idea why you'd follow me, when you run away if I come after you…"_

"_Y-you're really going? No…"_

"_Ever since the 900's, I've always, always loved you."_

"_I'll wait, I'll always wait!"_

"_Take this, Holy Roman Empire, and think of it as me!"_

"_H-Holy Roman Empire!"_

_Holy Roman Empire… Holy Roman Empire… Holy Roman Empire…_

Present reality slammed back into Germany like a tidal wave. His knees felt damp… why was that so? Germany looked down to see Italy kneeling before him, sobbing into his lap.

"G-Germany's b-broken! Germany!"

Germany gently put a hand into Italy's tousled locks.

"Italy…"

Sniffling loudly, Italy lifted his gaze to meet Germany's. Germany's hand moved from his hair to rest at the nape.

_G-Germany…_ Italy thought as the tears subsided, _somehow, you seem so different now…_

Italy found no trace of anger in those startlingly blue eyes. Instead, he found something else, something he hadn't seen in ages. There was a more youthful, fresh look to Germany's eyes, yet they smoldered with certain intensity and a shyness Italy hadn't known since he was so young.

Italy's eyes, so often almost entirely closed and encased in a façade of endless smiles, slowly opened and widened.

"I died, but I came back just to keep my promise to you, my Chibitalia."

For the first time in far too long, Italy let the world see his most radiant and heartfelt smile.

~End

Author's Note: So I really like the idea of Italy only showing his most true, most genuine smile to his first love. Diabeetus.


End file.
